


notebook rumination

by burstaffinity



Series: horse girl [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burstaffinity/pseuds/burstaffinity
Summary: don't you already have one of those?
Relationships: Link & Zelda
Series: horse girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922167
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	notebook rumination

“Don’t you already have one of those?” asks Zelda.

“Ya,” Link replies, and doesn’t say _but_ , but Zelda can hear it--the but and all the other things that Link can’t say.

 _Yes I have a notebook with a horse on it, but I don’t have_ this _one._ That’s what she would say if she could, with some added such-and-such about a horse notebook collection she doesn’t actually have. 

“It certainly is cute,” Zelda says, eyeballing the notebook’s quaint horse painting cover over Link’s shoulder, “but I think perhaps you should buy something more--”

Practical. Silently finishing Zelda’s sentence, Link puts the notebook back on the shelf. “Oh, no,” Zelda instists. “I didn’t mean to--”

Link holds up a hand. That gesture--she does that to signify to the person she’s speaking to that _it’s okay_. They don’t have to worry. It’s fine.

She tends to make that gesture a lot around Zelda. 

Ah, but on the subject of gestures-- Zelda forms a word with her hands, looks to Link for feedback. Link nods and smiles; Zelda got the sign correct. Quite a relief! She’s been practicing so much in between… Theoretically “sessions” with Link, but really, whenever Link remembers to teach her a new word or phrase. Zelda has told herself time and time again to be patient with this. She can’t just pick up a language within a matter of months no matter how smart she thinks she is. Still, even if Link doesn’t mind communicating with what few words and sounds she can make, even if Link is fine (perhaps too fine) withholding her thoughts until she can dump them all in a text or direct message, it just doesn’t feel fair that Zelda is the only one who can--

“Hey?”

It’s soft, like all the sounds she makes. That was true in the past, too. A lifetime of being quiet would make one’s voice soft, Zelda supposes. 

She looks at Link’s face, inquisitive and vaguely accusatory. She knows Zelda got lost in ruminations of analysis and guilt. Zelda feels the _sorry_ get caught in her throat as soon as it appears. Link would sign her away from that, too. Instead, she smiles softly. “Was there something else you wanted to look at?”


End file.
